Compression encoding means a series of signal processing technologies for transmitting digitized information through a communication line or storing the information in a form suitable for a storage medium. Media, such as a picture, an image and voice, may be the subject of compression encoding. In particular, a technology performing compression encoding on an image is called video image compression.
Next-generation video content will have the features of high spatial resolution, a high frame rate, and high dimensionality of scene representation. In order to process such content, a tremendous increase in terms of memory storage, a memory access rate, and processing power will result.
Therefore, there is a need to design a coding tool for processing next-generation video content more efficiently.
In particular, a graph is a data expression form useful to describe inter-pixel relation information. A graph-based signal processing method of expressing such inter-pixel relation information in a graph form and processing the information is used. In many data-oriented applications, graphs provide a common tool for modeling the relationships between data sources. With respect to such applications, a weighted graph may be used to express similarities between data sources in which graph nodes indicate sources. Weighted edges indicate similarity between the weighted graphs. In particular, if interested data is a high degree, multiple graphs may be used to describe general relationships between sources. For example, in a social network, a plurality of graphs constructed based on different characteristics (e.g., friendship, political viewpoint and local location) may connect a plurality of people. In signal processing, multiple graphs may be used for the graphic modeling of a random signal having a mixed distribution (e.g., Gaussian mixed models).